One day
by OhCrapIamDying
Summary: Just a random retarded story we wrote when we were bored! R&R PLEEEEEEASE! YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is our first Fic! Yes...it's supposed to be like this. Retarded and stupid We hope you enjoy it! Kati and Sam! **

One day Zhou Yu died.

He got shot hit in the thigh with an arrow.

It really hurt

Wanna know how he died!

He got hit in the back with an axe

That really hurt too.

Xiao Qiao was pretty sad

Sun Ce was like "why did you die on my Zhou Yu?"

Zhou yu came back to life and said "I don't' know"

Xiao Qiao squealed and ran over to Zhou yu for him to catch her.

He didn't.

She fell down and broke her ass.

Zhou yu said angeily "XIAO!"

And Xiao said. "To late, my ass is broken"

Da Qiao was drunk.

Da qiao said "what it do!"

Zhou yu said angrily "Yo boi frank!"

Sun ce said "why you do me like that?"

Zhou yu said "I had to…I was cheeters. It wasn't fun"

Xiao qiao says "ow my reverend"

Then Zhou died.

Again…

Then Lorzeno comes and stares and then leaves.

The End!

Do you really think we would end it like that!

Shu

Zhuge Liang says "Zhou Yu died."

And then Zhang Fei Dies.

Liu Bei was sad.

Guan Yu screamed.

Pang Tong decided that Guan Yu screaming wasn't cool.

Yuan Shao

Yuan Shao was in his tent.

He was eating Noble Noblemans Pie.

And then the piece he ate was to noble.

He started to choke on that noble piece of noblemans pie.

And then Lu Bu came and said "Don't start a forest fire kiddies."

And then Yuan Shao, sprung to life and then Yuan Shao got feeling for Him.

Soon the Kool-aid man came and busting through their tent wall and said "OH YEAH!"

Lu Bu got angry, and said "COMING IN THROUGH THE WALL IS REAL COOL! WHAT ABOUT THE FRONT FLAP!"

Then Yuan Shao said "Lu Bu, lets go to Alcopoco and the Olive Garden."

"Alright!" And then they left.

**That's all for now! We may even make a chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy and Review**

Nanman

One day mengho was sitting around eating people.

The people were very large and reminded us of fat boi frank.

All of a sudden zhu rong came.

Zhu rong yelled, "OMG WHERE'D MY PANTS GO?"

Mengho said, " what-u-talking-bout-u-never-had-pants."

Zhang He

One day zhang he was dancing, but he wasn't dancing alone.

He was dancing with a sparkling bottle of grape juice.

Zhang He said, "this sparkling grape juice is simply beautiful." And shoved it up his ass.

The fizziness of the juice made him explode into millions of butterflies that were made of feathers.

Randomly walked in Zhuge Liang and Xu Zhu.

"y…o….u…..a….r….e….a….d….d…i….c…t…i….v….e," said xu zhu.

Zhuge liang rubbed his shaggy beard and said, "I know I am."

Xu Zhu then accidently knocked zhuge liang down and squished him.

Lu Bu and yuanm shao were enjoying delicious dinner at accopollo.

Wei Yan died.

I bet you want to know what's happening to sima yi.

He's mourning over the death of wei yan.

He was squishing grape juice in his eye.

He started crying.

Sima yi's feet were ugly. And have hair in irregular places.

His baby was ugly and retarded. Cause his chromosomes were un-even

Bet you want to know who the mother is?

It's Pang De.

He came running in a wedding dress and screamed, "HONEY I'M HOIME!"

Randomly lu bu came in and said, "don't start forest fire kiddies."


	3. Chapter 3

Yue Ying was a simple girl in a simple family. Although it was against women at that time, she enjoyed learning. While other girls were out scouting for husbands, she was reading books and learning about the hard times. Her family never thought she'd have a husband. But one day, a glorious man appeared. He didn't appreciate her for her beauty, but for her booksmarts. They got married immediately.

They were always such a happy pair. When one of them was talking, the other could finish their sentence. Even though they showed no love, they still seemed like best friends. He didn't need someone as beautiful as the Qiaos, he just needed someone to have an intelligent conversation with. She completed him.

On a particular day, during the Battle of Wu Zhang Plains, Yue Ying was out of the battle field using her knowledge of Juggernauts to decimate her opponents. As she was finishing off a small soldier, suddenly a messenger appeared.

"My lady, come quick!" He yelled, running off. Yue Ying stood, perplexed, and began to follow him. As they ran through the blistering cold weather to the Shu camp, Lu Bu appeared.

"NOW DON'T YOU BE STARIN 'EM FOREST FIRES KIDDIES!" And he ran back to Accopocco for some Olive Garden.

The messenger showed Yue Ying Zhuge Liang, lying on the ground in pain.

"My wife, I am dying. Carry on my legacy."

"You cannot die, Zhuge! What will I tell the troops!" Ying exclaimed, tears forming behind her eyes. She was feeling terrible, her heart heavy with grief. The cold matched her intense pain.

"Do not let them know, my wife. I will see you in the other world." Zhuge closed his eyes, his body limply thumping on the ground.

Let's go get soem coupons, shall we skippy?

Bet you want to know Yue Ying's reaction.

"OMG ZHUGE WTFFFF!" Yue yelled, stomping like a racoon an a hot summer day.

Sima Yi and Pang De had some babies.

THE END Biznatch.


End file.
